


Waltz Among the Clouds

by Black_Rose_117



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Rose_117/pseuds/Black_Rose_117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A true forbidden friendship. But how could you keep these two apart? Sometimes, friendships mean taking risk. </p><p>First Hobbit Fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz Among the Clouds

It was a slow day on The Hill. The River was babbling lazily by and Bilbo lay out on the grass, watching the clouds overhead. He had his favorite pipe in one hand, and his other arm folded under his head as a makeshift pillow. It was a clear day, the weather cool but not overly hot and the sky was a clear, turquoise blue. It was one of those days that Bilbo liked to take just to stretch out by The River with his pipe and take a 'Bilbo Day' by the whispering water. 

"That one looks like a boat," he muttered to himself, a smile pulling at his lips. "Oh! And a duck! Look at the duck!"

The laugh that came from his throat was warm and just relaxed, his eyes falling closed and his pipe being raised to his lips to take a nice, long draw of the sweet smoke. He released his breath, opening his eyes and watching the perfect 'O' rise into the air and dance with the rest of the clouds. He did it again, watching the smoke ring rise to met his other and watching them waltz to the clouds. 

"One beautiful day," he smiled, watching the rings continue to waltz. "One beautiful day indeed. _With the clouds up high, and the sun shining down. One beautiful day indeed! One beautiful day indeed._ " He sang quietly to himself, his muscles all relaxing and his pipe coming to its last smoke. " _One beautiful day indeed_."

His eyes fell closed as his short song ended and he felt himself slowly drifting towards the clouds himself as sleep pulled him under. Just as he felt himself slip in and out of consciousness, a shadow cast its cloak over him, sending him into semi-darkness. He debated with himself wither to wake all the way up or to just let - what most likely was a cloud - drift away and not let it bother him. It was when he felt the blast of oven-warm breath dance over his skin that he knew he had to wake up and forced his eyes open. He sat up quickly, his heart stopping and skipping when his eyes landed on the giant, red dragon that sat in front of him just on the edge of The River. 

"Smaug! What are you doing here?" Bilbo asked, his voice a hiss even though he knew no one was around. He didn't want to risk anyone overhearing and seeing his great friend. Though, really, who could miss a giant red dragon?

"We haven't talked in a week. I wanted to come see you," Smaug answered, bending his legs until he was laying down on the grass next to Bilbo. "Thought you forgot about me."

"Forgot? About you?" Bilbo asked, standing and walking over to Smaug, placing one of his hands on the scaly skin of the dragon, running his fingers over the beast like he knew he liked. "How could I forget about you? Come on Smaug, you should know better than that."

"I do," Smaug nodded, resting his head on one of his big paws in order to look at Bilbo better. "But I wanted to see you."

"You shouldn't have come," Bilbo muttered, moving up to scratch behind Smaug's horn. "People will get nervous."

"I know," Smaug sighed, sending smoke out of his nostrils. "But how else was I supposed to see you?"

Bilbo didn't answer, just moved down Smaug's great neck and worked the scales gently. He signed quietly and patted Smaug's neck, climbing on and holding on tight. "Let's go somewhere before others see you," muttered into Smaug's ear. "We don't want anyone freaking out."

Smaug nodded and stretched his giant wings, standing carefully. He pushed off from the ground, his strong wings working in a steady rhythm and working his way steadily into the sky. 

"Normal place?" Smaug asked, turning his direction towards where they normally go. 

"Sure. I think we can spend a few hours playing," Bilbo smiled, laying down along Smaug's neck and tucking his arms under his head, letting his eyes close. "You know, I think I could just spend hours relaxing in the air. The breeze, the fresh air, the sunshine, the way the clouds break across our face."

"Would you like to just fly?" Smaug asked, turning slowly towards the North, gliding along the air current and keeping the ride smooth. 

Bilbo looked down towards the ground, rolling onto his stomach and climbing up to Smaug's head, grabbing his strong horns. "I'd like that. Why don't was explore some new land?"

"Do you want to?" Smaug smiled, rising a bit more as he hit an air current. 

"I'm a hobbit, Smaug," Bilbo said, getting up on his knees and slowly stretching out his arms to the blowing breeze, a smile taking over his face as he raised it towards the sunlight. "I'm always up for adventure!"


End file.
